Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies: The Grand Adventure to Save the Great Sunflower
'''Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies: The Grand Adventure to Save the Great Sunflower '''is a film adaptation of Opera TV series Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies. Synopsis When Great Sunflower falls deathly ill, Daffy, Walter, and an adventurous pair of friends journey to find a mystical healer. Plot An Ordinary Day? Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies: The Grand Adventure to Save the Great Sunflower begins with a shot of Cutieville from above, before panning down to the usual scene of The Gardener watering his flowers on a warm summer's morning and heading inside. After he goes in, the Miracle Petals begin waking up, as the "Camera" pans through the garden before ending up in Daffy and Walter's bedroom as the two sleep, rubbing their bare feet together. Their alarm wakes them up, causing the two to wiggle their toes before leaping out of bed. Daffy introduces herself and Walter before the two sing a song (entitled "A Beautiful Garden Day") about how wonderful their lives are while they go through their morning routines. The song continues as the two head outside, greeting all of their fellow flowers. When the song ends, they decide to visit Great Sunflower's hut to see how he is doing. When they get there, however, they are treated to the sight of Great Sunflower withering in bed with his stem-clothes bleached. A Sick Sunflower Daffy, in shock at seeing her mentor and close friend in such a state, can only weakly ask about what is happening. Great Sunflower reveals that he has contracted the rare plant disease Withering Zapus. He goes on to mention how bad of a situation this is, since his withering will lead to him being plucked from the garden by The Gardener, which will lead to the Miracle Petals losing their magic and "dying", in a sense. When Walter asks what can be done about the situation, Great Sunflower reveals that there is only one hope for his survival: the seed of a Wither Rose. GS explains that the Wither Rose is an extinct species of flower that could heal the sick, and that the very last Wither Rose seed is said to be hidden in an alternate dimension known as the Wither Realm. Daffy and Walter, not wanting Great Sunflower to die, agree to undertake the perilous journey there. Adventure Calls The two head outside to find a massive crowd of Miracle Petals. Daffy reveals what is happening and what it means, causing a mass panic among the flowers. When she reveals that she and Walter are going to find a cure for Great Sunflower's illness, the crowd becomes slightly less disorderly. Amidst the chaos, Daffy and Walter head to their home to stock up on supplies, which is done in a song sequence (the song's name is "Adventure Calls"). They pack food, drinks, medical supplies, camping supplies, and Seed Blasters (miniature guns that shoot discarded seeds). Just as they are about to set out on their journey, Daffy stops before realising "We need friends to join us on our quest, and we need them here... right... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Walter realises that Daffy is right, and the two rush to the Magic Hat and jump inside, coinciding with an instrumental break in the song. Inside the Magic Hat, the song briefly changes to the Magic Hat song played in a regular episode, as Daffy selects the companions for this journey: An opera-enthusiast boy named Young Peter, and a sarcastic traveller frog wearing a black belt named Froggy Friend. Daffy and Walter, happy with their selection, prepare to make a move as the song changes to a heroic march. The fellowship exits the Magic Hat and continues to sing as they leave the garden behind, spurred on by a crowd of cheering Miracle Petals. The Search for A Portal After they have left Cutieville and finished singing, Daffy asks Froggy Friend for a way to the Wither Realm, to which he suggests that they go east to find a portal. The group obliges, and a brief travelling montage ensues. Partway through their journey, night falls, and they decide to make camp on a snowy mountain. As Daffy, Walter and Young Peter take off their shoes and warm their bare feet around a fire, they begin to sing a song (entitled "The Search for A Portal") about the journey so far, and what the future might hold. Partway through the song, they are stopped by Froggy Friend, who detests singing. With nothing else to do, everyone decides to sleep for the night. The next morning, everyone quickly eats breakfast before they pack up and continue with their journey. After another travel montage, the gang finally arrive at the Temple of Wither's Gate. When they enter the temple, they find themselves in a corridor with three doorways, one of which leads to the chamber with the portal. Before the gang can enter the chamber, two soldiers appear to block the doorway, commanding the heroes to "STOOOOOOOOOOOP!" When Daffy explains the situation, the soldiers allow them access, on one condition: that the two Wither Stars be retrieved from their respective Challenge Chambers. Daffy decides to go with Froggy Friend into one chamber, while Walter and Young Peter go in the other. The Three Challenges In Daffy's chamber, she has to jump across islands in a poisonous swamp. When she realises the island with the Wither Star is too far to jump to, Froggy Friend helps by allowing Daffy to use him as a boat, due to the fact that he is immune to all poisons. With his help, Daffy is able to claim the Wither Star. Meanwhile, in the other chamber, Walter and Young Peter find themselves in a mirror maze. The two make it to the Wither Star with no problems, but suddenly find themselves hopelessly lost. As Walter ponders what to do, Young Peter suddenly lets loose a loud high note, breaking the mirrors and making their escape from the maze marginally easier. With the two Wither Stars in their possession, the fellowship return them to the guards. The guards allow the group entry to the portal room for their final challenge: sneaking past a series of lasers. The group heads into the room, and the challenge begins. They make it nearly all of the way through without even coming close to touching a laser, but right as they reach the portal at the centre of the room, Froggy Friend accidentally grazes one of the lasers while celebrating their stealth. Suddenly, four long-limbed humanoid monsters burst out of the floor, ready to attack. While everyone else gets into a panic, Froggy Friend advises them to get behind him, as he warns that "I've got a black belt in Frog-Fu!". Using his knowledge of martial arts, Froggy Friend does battle with the monsters and defeats them. The rest of the group applaud this masterful display, before the portal begins glowing, signifying its activation. With the way to the Wither Realm unlocked, the fellowship enter the gate. Battle In The Wither Realm On the other side of the portal, the heroes find themselves on a floating island in a deep, black void. Froggy Friend leads the group in the direction of a circle of stone pillars, since "That's where your seed is. I can feel it." He turns out to be right, but the seed is on the top of an empty stone fountain. Froggy Friend retrieves the seed with his tongue, but instead of passing it to Daffy, he swallows it whole. As a result of swallowing the seed, he undergoes a nightmarish metamorphosis sequence, transforming into a dragon-like creature. This dragon starts flying around, and at the same time starts singing a song named "Wither Beast". In his song, the beast reveals that "My name... is... Withering Zapus," and that Great Sunflower "paid the poisonous price" for trusting him. Daffy, horrified to learn that the Animal Friend she had trusted was responsible for her mentor's poisoning, becomes angry for the first time in her life. She turns to her remaining comrades with one simple command: "TO THE SEED BLASTERS!". Daffy and Walter attack Withering Zapus by shooting it with seeds, all while the beast continues to sing. Young Peter, due to not having a Seed Blaster of his own, joins in on the song, getting into a musical duel with Withering Zapus. When the Seed Blasters run out of ammunition, the two Miracle Petals join Young Peter in singing, eventually culminating in a loud high note from all three heroes, shattering the great beast's wings and sending it tumbling to the ground. Getting Back Home The force of the impact sends the Wither Rose seed out of the beast, transforming him back into a normal frog. When Daffy runs over to him and demands to know why he grazed the laser and swallowed the seed, Froggy Friend weakly reveals "I was wasting your time... The old sunflower'll have croaked by now." After this, the amphibian antagonist breathes his last, seemingly leaving the heroes stranded in the dark void. When the heroes panic about not being able to get home, the Wither Rose seed begins to glow, which turns the stone fountain into a portal. This sudden development excites everyone, who immediately all run into the portal, with Daffy carrying the seed. They return to the temple (where it is now night), but quickly realise that Cutieville is a long way away. When they ponder what to do, the guards helpfully point them in the direction of an escape vehicle in a hitherto-unheard of room. The gang enter this room, get in the vehicle (with Walter taking hold of the seed while Daffy drives), and set off for Cutieville. Saving the Garden They arrive back at the garden at the break of dawn, and rush to Great Sunflower's hut. When they get inside, Taylor Tulip is standing solemnly at GS' bedside, as she sadly informs Daffy that it is too late. Daffy, continuing to persevere, plants the seed in the ground and pours a glass of water on the area where the seed was planted. Almost immediately after being watered, a new Miracle Petal bursts out of the ground, marking the rebirth of the Wither Rose. The new flower is briefly confused by her surroundings, but Daffy quickly sets her in the direction of Great Sunflower. She strides over to the bed before beginning to sing a song (entitled "Wither Rose's Healing Song") to heal Great Sunflower, with the lyrics of the song coinciding with the actions she is taking. At the end of the song, Great Sunflower is restored to his green clothing, and he wakes up for the first time in two days. Happily, he announces "Daffy, you... saved us all." Daffy, in response, says "Thank you. But I believe Wither Rose over here deserves credit too." Everyone laughs about this. Several hours later, Daffy sings the Send-a-Friend Away song at a Garden Festival to let Young Peter go home, before speaking of her experiences and noting that she has learned from Froggy Friend's betrayal. Following this, she introduces the newest Miracle Petal: Wither Rose, the medic. She walks onto the stage and shows herself off to mass crowd approval, and the film fades to the credits. However, two scenes remain. Credits Scenes The first scene happens during the credits, and takes place the day after the ending. It starts with a pan through Wither Rose's new hospital, as she examines Daffy's baby bump. Wither Rose confirms that Daffy's baby is going to be a girl, and that she will be born in 3 months. Just then, the Gardener is heard walking over to the hospital to investigate something. He opens the roof of the hospital to find the two flowers, motionless. His only reaction is amazement at seeing a Wither Rose, which he had believed to be extinct. He has brief suspicions that something is happening, which he shrugs off. He walks back inside and the screen fades to the scrolling credits. The second scene plays after the credits. It sees Froggy Friend seemingly waking up after his death, only to realise that he is in a mysterious bubble. He looks around to get his bearings, but all he sees is a grey void. As he tries to make sense of what is going on, a mysterious voice speaks: "Greetings, Froggy Friend. My name is Bonnie Bake. My brothers have need of your services..." Froggy Friend accepts this offer, and the film fades to white. Young Peter appears on the white screen and sings one last high note, shattering the screen and ending the film. Cast * Iiw Opera - Daffy Daisy, Wither Rose * Peter Opera - Walter Wallflower, Young Peter, Withering Zapus (voice) * Mindy Operafan - Taylor Tulip * Ricardo Wizardo - Great Sunflower * Melvin Trollson - Temple Guards * Johnny Guider, Nudie Foodie, Shary Brown, Korgot of Earth - Assorted Miracle Petals * Hafu Evans - Froggy Friend, The Gardener * Rosalina Evans - The Gardener's Wife (voice) * Gogo Tomago - Bonnie Bake (voice) Soundtrack The official soundtrack for the film, as released by Opera Music, contains the following tracks (instrumentals are marked with an I in brackets): # A Beautiful Garden Day # A Sick Sunflower (I) # Chaos In The Garden (I) # Adventure Calls # The Journey Begins (I) # The Search for A Portal # At the Temple (I) # Daffy's Challenge (I) # The Mirror Maze (I) # Carefully Now (I) # Everybody Was Frog-Fu Fighting (I) # In the Wither Realm (I) # Wither Beast # Race Against Time (I) # Too Late? (I) # Wither Rose's Healing Song # The Garden is Saved (I) # Send-a-Friend Away (Movie Edition) # Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies Theme (Movie Edition) # Wither Beast (Instrumental) # Wither Rose's Healing Song (Softer and Slower Edition) Gallery F3EB4BBA-A327-4F2F-ACA8-FE2CA842E66D.jpeg|Daffy's bare feet as she sleeps in bed GS sick.jpeg|Great Sunflower laying in bed, withering What can be done.jpeg|Walter inquires about the cure to Withering Zapus 5A6E9B0C-8A73-44E0-A7E0-58EBE00D9269.jpeg|"Should we take this? Shall we take that? Certainly not that photo, I look silly in that hat!" Young Peter.jpeg|"Hi! I'm Young Peter! I really love opera!" The search for a portal.jpeg|"What can the search for a portal entail? Sun and rain and possibly hail!" Stop.jpeg|Daffy is stopped by the guards Poison swamp swim.jpeg|Froggy Friend gives Daffy some help Laaaaaaa.jpeg|Young Peter uses his singing to shatter the mirrors Mirror maze.jpeg|Daffy upon seeing the laser maze activate Frog fu.jpeg|Froggy Friend unleashes his Frog-Fu See the seed.jpeg|Froggy Friend moments before swallowing the Wither Rose seed Wither beast.jpeg|"My name... is... Withering Zapus. You won't fight me, you're too much of a wuss!" Laaaaaaa again.jpeg|"THIS IS FOR GREAT SUNFLOWEEEEEEEER!" Froggy Friend dying.jpeg|Froggy Friend reveals his time-wasting plan Escape vehicle.jpeg|Daffy finds the escape vehicle Wither Rose.jpeg|Wither Rose sprouts GS healed.jpeg|Great Sunflower, restored to his former glory Wither Rose reveal.jpeg|Wither Rose shows herself off Dr Wither Rose.jpeg|"I have good news. Your baby is going to be a girl, and she'll be born in three months' time!" Frog in a bubble.jpeg|Froggy Friend wakes up in a bubble Trivia * In the shot of Cutieville at the start of the film, the Cooking Cuties and Nudie Foodie can be seen walking towards the mountains, setting up the universe the two shows and Treasure Divers share. * This film marks the first time that a Miracle Petal other than Daffy has entered the Magic Hat. Video Category:Opera TV Category:Opera TV Films Category:Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies Category:Cutieverse